The iPod
by OneXMember
Summary: It all started with a iPod thats all i got i suck at summarys


**I don't own anything. no flags I got this idea while listing to my iPod and thing of school and if someone took it….. **

**Normal prov **

Sam Manson was in the girls changing room she would listen to her iPod and stay away from everyone she was scared they might steal it and hear her songs but one day she forgot it and I serration queen bee got in "this is rich now to see what goth girl listens to!" Paulina said smirking to her friend Star each of them got one ear phone and put it in there ear then a song blasted on

_Turn on channel seven at a quarter to eight_

_You see the same damn thing it's just a different day and_

_No one really knows why this is happening_

_But it's happening_

_And everywhere you go it's just a different place_

_You get the same dark feeling_

_See the same sad faces_

_No one really cares that this is happening_

_We come into this world_

_And we all are the same_

_In that moment there's no one to blame_

_But the world is black_

_And hearts are cold_

_And there's no hope_

_That's what we're told_

_And we can't go back_

_It won't be the same_

_Forever changed _

Their eyes went wide "goth girl thinks this world is black mabey she is emo! Lets keep looking" paulina said changing it

_Pain, without love_

_Pain, I can't get enough_

_Pain, I like it rough_

_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_You're sick of feeling numb_

_You're not the only one_

_I'll take you by the hand_

_And I'll show you a world that you can understand_

_This life is filled with hurt_

_When happiness doesn't work_

_Trust me and take my hand_

_When the lights go out you will understand _

They smirking "She is emo!" star shouted

_Yeah, go!_

_Did you hear the one about me being a punk?_

_Did you hear the one about me being a drunk?_

_Did you hear the one about me losing my nerve?_

_Or how I'm just another fucking sheep in the herd?_

_Did you hear about the money, how it made me change?_

_So funny to me, all the time that they waste._

_Did you hear the one about me giving a shit?_

_'Cause if I ever did I don't remember it!' _

"I think it's time we gave a little ancoument" paulina said

**With sam **

"hey tucker danny! I can't fine my iPod have you seen it" she yelled at her friends "no I haven't why" both of them said she banged he head "great I hope no one foun-" she was cut off by paulina "Hey everyone look what I got here Goth freak's iPod and it turns out she's not goth she's emo!" she shouted smirking everyone looked at her "and I have proof" she said and sams eyes went wide "GIVE IT BACK YOU SHOLLOW WITCH!" she yelled running to paulina but jocks blocked her the shollow witch I mean paulina put the iPod in the thing that plays song out loud then a song went on  
_(Strange voices and music is heard, the voices chattering loudly in the background. Someone clinks a glass and fork together to get the atention of what is assumed to be monsters. All is silent)_

_(Spoken by a man)Alright, everbody sit down, quiet down, listen up. I brought you all here to recite the anual every year, We'll start with A and we'll end with Z. Alright, Is the band Ready?_

_(Deep, toad like voice) Ready_

_(Man speaks)Alright, Hit it boiles_

_(Toad guy) and a one, and a two (music resumes)_

_A Is For Amber _

_Who Drowned In A Pool_

_B Is For Billy_

_Who Was Eaten By Ghouls_

_C Is For Curt_

_With Disease Of The Brain_

_D Is For Daniel_

_Derailed On A Train_

_E Is For Erik_

_Who Was Buried Alive_

_F Is For Frank_

_Who Was Stabbed Through The Eye_

_G Is For Greg_

_Who Died In The Womb_

_H Is For Heather_

_Who Was Sealed I A Tomb _

All eyes went on sam "give it back!"she yelled trying to get pass the jocks but she changed the song

_I didn't know you were a fake_

_Every lie straight to my face_

_So blind I could not see_

_Right behind my back you stabbed me_

_Should've know you were a bitch_

_Shut up you're making me sick_

_Little man you're nothing like me_

_Lying cheating so deceiving_

_I trusted you broke me down_

_And you screwed me over _

"STOP IT NOW PLEASE!" sam yelled but she didn't listen

_Well this ain't no sideshow_

_This is the great unknown_

_This is the poison we take_

_Yeah_

_Outside the velvet rope_

_Standing there all alone_

_Are the grotesque and ashamed_

_Yeah_

_Well if you think real beauty's on the outside_

_Well that's a far cry_

_From the truth_

_Maybe all the information you received_

_Well you should not believe_

_There's no proof _

"STOP" sam yelled almost in tears

_Something takes a part of me _

_Something lost and never seen _

_Every time I start to believe _

_Something's raped and taken from me... from me _

_Life's gotta always be messing with me (You wanna see the light) _

_Can't it chill and let me be free? (So do I) _

_Can't I take away all this pain (You wanna see the light) _

_I'd tried to every night, all in vain... in vain _

_Sometimes I cannot take this place _

_Sometimes it's my life I can't taste _

_Sometimes I cannot feel my face _

_You'll never see me fall from grace _

_Something takes a part of me _

_You and I were meant to be _

_A cheap fuck for me to lay _

_Something takes a part of me _

_Feelin' like a freak on a leash (You wanna see the light) _

_Feelin' like I have no release (So do I) _

_How many times have I felt disease? (You wanna see the light) _

_Nothing in my life is free... is free _

_[ Lyrics from: k/korn/freak+on+a+leash_ ] _

_Sometimes I cannot take this place _

_Sometimes it's my life I can't taste _

_Sometimes I cannot feel my face _

_You'll never see me fall from grace_

Sam couldn't take it and she ran away crying that's when danny got mad the jocks tried to stop him but he literally threw them aside and a bang everyone looked and danny grabbed sam's iPod and his eyes flashed to Neon green and he growled at her everyone's eyes wide "sam was right your nothing but a shallow witch this is low even for you and if you heard one song you would know one day sam will be the one laughing in your face while you cry your heart out now I don't even know what I saw in you bitch" danny said walking away paulina's eyes where now filled with tears danny ran after sam "SAM COME BACK" he shouted running after her when he caught up no her she was lying down crying on the grass "sam…" danny said walking up to her she looked at him "go away im a freak" she said he sat down next to her "you're not a freak sam I think you're the most beautiful and wonderful girl I ever met!" danny said handing her the iPod "I thought you like shallow witches" sam sobbed "first she's not a shallow witch she's and shallow bitch" danny said sam worked up a smiled "thanks and how did you get my iPod back" sam asked danny " I threw the jocks no lie and yelled in paulina's face and im sure she is crying to death right now" danny said sam smiled "Thank you danny you're the best" sam said hugging her friend and he hugged back he pulled her away to look in her eyes he couldn't stop himself to think about how beautiful she looked he wide away sam tears with his thumb "don't cry I like to see you smile Sammy" he said blushing and sam blushed as well "thanks danny" she said kissing his cheek and turning away danny turned her back around lifted up her chin and kissed her the kissed for a long time passionate and sweet the brock apart blushing like mad "I love you sam" danny said hugging her "I love you to" she said hugging him back they got up and walked to their lockers hand in hand smiling


End file.
